


Von Weihnachtsschmuck und Erinnerungen

by Bythia



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Mathilda blickt dem ersten Weihnachtsfest nach dem Tod ihres Schwagers und seiner Frau mit viel Unbehagen und Sorge entgegen. In schweren Zeiten muss man in den kleinen Dingen Hoffnung und Freude finden.
Relationships: Titus Jonas/Mathilda Jonas
Kudos: 5





	Von Weihnachtsschmuck und Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum Drei ??? - Adventskalender 2020 auf ff.de. Ich habe Türchen 3 zugelost bekommen.
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für die Stimmung in dieser Geschichte. Das hier war der vierte Versuch etwas für den Adventskalender zu schreiben, und der erste davon, der mir wirklich dafür gefallen hat! Die anderen Ideen werde ich dann wohl für meine 120er verarbeiten.
> 
> Nach meinem Headcanon ist Justus in dieser Geschichte etwa acht Jahre alt.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Mathilda stellte mit einem tiefen Seufzen die Kiste mit der Weihnachtsdekoration auf dem kleinen Kaffeetisch vor dem Sofa ab und starrte unbehaglich darauf. Das Weihnachtsfest, das vor ihnen lang, würde alles andere als ein fröhliches werden. Ein halbes Jahr war es her, dass ihr Schwager und seine Frau bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen waren, und es war noch immer eine tiefe Wunde bei ihnen allen.

Seinen Bruder zu verlieren, hatte Titus hart getroffen. Sie hatten immer eine enge Beziehung zueinander gehabt, hatten so vieles miteinander geteilt. Es gab noch immer viele Moment in denen Titus' erster Gedanke es war, mit seinem Bruder zuteilen, was immer ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war, und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in dem Augenblick danach, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass das nicht mehr möglich war, brach Mathilda jedes Mal das Herz.

Und dann war da noch Justus, der von je her viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, wann immer Julius und Catherine auf Reisen gewesen waren, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes die volle Verantwortung für ein Kind zu tragen, erst Recht für eines, das so intelligent wie Justus war, oder das seine Eltern gerade erst verloren hatte. Justus war erst vor wenigen Wochen an einen Punkt gelangt, an dem er tatsächlich zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren begann, dass seine Eltern nicht zurückkehren würden. Es war schon hart gewesen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, während er noch standhaft geleugnet hatte, dass seine Eltern tot waren, aber es war um so härter mit der nun einsetzenden Trauer umzugehen.

Mathilda fühlte sich vollkommen unvorbereitet darauf, ein Kind zu erziehen, geschweige denn ihm durch eine solch schwere Phase in seinem Leben zu helfen. Sie und Titus hatten vor vielen Jahren ihren Kinderwunsch aufgegeben, weil sie nicht durch den Prozess einer Adoption hatten gehen wollen und Mathilda selbst nicht in der Lage war ein Kind zu bekommen. Sie hatten sich damit abgefunden, Onkel und Tante für die Kinder von Julius und für die Kinder von Mathildas drei Geschwistern zu sein, wobei diese mittlerweile alle auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents lebten. Als Julius und Catherine sie vor mehr als vier Jahren darum gebeten hatten, die nötigen Papiere zu unterschreiben, die ihnen im Fall der Fälle automatische das Sorgerecht für Justus übertragen würden, hatten Mathilda und Titus nicht gezögert das zu tun, aber auch nie erwartet, dass es jemals dazu kommen würde.

Mathilda fuhr mit ihren Fingern über den schiefen Weihnachtsbaum, der auf die Seite der Kiste gemalt war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Justus zusammen mit seinen zwei Freunden Peter und Bob vor zwei Jahren an dieser Kiste und zwei sehr ähnlichen für die Eltern der anderen beiden Jungen gearbeitet hatten. Sehr gewissenhaft hatten die drei Jungen die Seiten und die Deckel von drei großen Pappkartons mit weißem Papier beklebt und weihnachtliche Motive darauf gemalt.

Die Kiste mit Catherines und Julius' Weihnachtsschmuck war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie beim Auflösen ihres Haushalts nicht entweder eingelagert hatten, damit Justus später entscheiden konnte, was er damit tun wollte, oder verkauft hatten. Mathilda hatte die Kiste in den Keller gebracht und prompt vergessen, bis sie an diesem Tag nach unten gegangen war, um ihren eigenen Weihnachtsschmuck hervor zu holen. Titus hatte Justus mitgenommen um den Weihnachtsbaum von einem Händler zu holen, der seine Bäume eingepflanzt in großen Kübeln verkaufte, so dass der Baum tatsächlich im Zweifel auch bis lange nach Weihnachten überleben würde.

In Mathildas Familie war es seit je her Tradition den Weihnachtsbaum am Sonntag nach Thanks Giving aufzubauen und zu schmücken, gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Wohnung. Sie hatte diese Tradition beibehalten nach ihrer Hochzeit zu Titus, auch wenn es für ihren Mann in den ersten paar Jahren noch ein wenig befremdlich gewirkt hatte den Baum nicht erst kurz vor dem Fest aufzustellen.

Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass Mathilda daran zweifelte, diese Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten. Zum einen weil es eine Tradition war, die Julius und Catherine nicht geteilt hatten, und Mathilda ernsthaft überlegte, ob es für Justus nicht besser war in diesem Jahr den Traditionen seiner Eltern zu folgen, und zum anderen, weil Thanks Giving für Justus hart gewesen war und er auch in den letzten beiden Tagen noch sehr in sich gekehrt und niedergeschlagen gewesen war.

Mathilda ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Couch sinken und starrte auf die Kiste. Sie wollte Justus so viel Vertrautes bieten in den kommenden Wochen, wie es ihr möglich war, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Weihnachtsschmuck seiner Eltern tatsächlich der richtige Weg dazu war. Sie war sich über so vieles in den letzten Monaten nicht sicher gewesen, und sie hatte genauso oft richtig gelegen, wie sie sich geirrt hatte. Es schien kein allgemeines Rezept dafür zu geben, was richtig und was falsch war, keinen Ratgeber, der auf alle Situationen einen Antwort hatte oder auch nur in jedem Fall, der in ihm besprochen wurde, richtig lag.

Als sie im Keller vor den beiden Kisten mit Weihnachtsschmuck gestanden hatte, da hatte sie nicht lange darüber nachgedacht, welche sie nach oben bringen würde. Aber jetzt kamen ihr doch Zweifel, und sie zögerte die Kiste tatsächlich zu öffnen und den Schmuck tatsächlich zu sortieren nach den Dingen, die für den Baum bestimmt waren, und denen, die über das Haus verteilt aufgestellt werden würde.

Mathilda war so sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie heftig zusammen fuhr, als sie hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie hatte sich fast selbst davon überzeugt, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und dass es besser war die Kiste zurück zu bringen, bevor Justus sie sah, aber dafür war es zu spät, als sie Justus' trampelnde Schritte hörte und Titus' ermahnende aber von Lachen gefüllte Stimme, die ihren Neffen ermahnte, im Haus nicht zu rennen.

„Tante Mathilde!“, rief Justus aufgeregt und es war eine solche Erleichterung ihn nach drei Tagen das erste Mal wieder lachen zu sehen. Er kam vor ihr zu stehen, ohne der Kiste auf dem Tisch auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen. „Wir haben den bestesten Baum...“ Er hielt stirnrunzelnd inne, nur um sich einen Moment später selbst zu verbessern: „… den aller besten Baum von ganz Kalifornien gefunden!“

Mathilda lächelte breit. „Habt ihr das?“

Justus nickte enthusiastisch. „Wir haben _jeden einzelnen_ Baum angesehen, und alle ausgemessen und jeden Ast genau untersucht, damit alles symmetrisch ist. Patrick und Kenneth müssen Onkel Titus helfen, ihn herein zu tragen!“

„Dann hast du ja genug Zeit, dir Schuhe und Jacke auszuziehen, bevor wir anfangen können ihn zu schmücken, denn das hast du an der Haustür in deiner Eile offenbar vergessen!“

Justus riss die Augen auf und sah an sich herab. „Entschuldigung!“, rief er, bevor er zurück in den Flur lief, ohne sich vorher die Schuhe auszuziehen, und damit nur noch mehr Erde in Wohnzimmer und Flur verteilte.

Mathilda seufzte, obwohl das wenigstens eines der Dinge war, die sie von Justus' früheren Aufenthalten in ihrem Haus schon gewöhnt gewesen war. Und in diesem Fall würde es wohl auch keinen Unterschied machen, denn auch Titus, Patrick und Kenneth trugen noch immer ihre Schuhe, als sie den Baum durch den Flur und in das Wohnzimmer hievten, wo ihre beiden irischen Helfer an dem von Mathilda dafür vorbereiteten Platz den Baum hin und her drehten bis Titus mit seiner Platzierung zufrieden war. Ein Kind im Haus, besonders eines das fast täglich Besuch von seinen beiden besten Freunden bekam, brachte es mit sich jeden Tag den Staubsauger bedienen zu müssen.

Als Titus sich zu ihr drehte, landete sein Blick auf der Kiste auf dem Couchtisch und er starrte einen langen Moment darauf, bevor er zu ihr aufsah. Sie konnte seine Trauer deutlich sehen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, aber er nickte ihr zu und brachte sogar ein schmales Lächeln zu Stande, bevor er sich umdrehte um hinter ihren beiden Gehilfen das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, hoffentlich um es Justus gleich zu tun und sich seiner Schuhe an der Eingangstür zu entledigen.

Justus kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt ehe Titus es ganz verlassen hatte und ehe Mathilda sich darauf vorbereitet fühlte, seine gute Laune wieder verschwinden zu sehen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass seine gute Laune schwinden würde, sobald er die Kiste registrierte, die er doch so sorgfältig für seine Eltern angefertigt hatte, und nicht für seine Tante und seinen Onkel.

„Können wir zuerst den Baum schmücken?“, fragte Justus aufgeregt. „Und können wir … Oh.“ Er hielt inne, als er ein zweites Mal vor ihr zu stehen kam und dieses Mal doch den Karton auf dem Couchtisch entdeckte. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf den selben krummen Weihnachtsbaum, über den auch Mathilda vor einer Weile ihre Finger hatte streichen lassen. „Ist das okay?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Mathilda sanft.

Justus holte tief Luft. „Mamas Sachen zu benutzen." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich war nicht sicher … ob er überhaupt hier ist.“

„Natürlich ist das in Ordnung“, erwiderte Mathilda sanft. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es vielleicht einfacher ist, deine Mama und deinen Papa in den nächsten Wochen in unserer Nähe zu spüren, wenn wir euren Schmuck benutzen. Oder vielleicht eine Mischung aus eurem und unserem Schmuck?“

Justus schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

Mathilda hielt ein Seufzen zurück. „Wolltest du danach fragen gerade eben?“

„Ja“, murmelte Justus. Er hob beide Hände und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kante des Deckels. „Ich wollte fragen, ob wir vielleicht Mamas Schmuck benutzen können. Wenn er hier ist.“

„Du wirst mich beim Schmücken des Baums anleiten müssen“, sagte Mathilda mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln, unendlich erleichtert darüber offenbar doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. „Ich weiß, wie viel Wert Catherine immer darauf gelegt hat, dass der Baum auf eine ganz bestimmte Art geschmückt ist.“

Es war kein Weihnachten vergangen, an dem Julius sich nicht darüber beschwert hatte, dass er kein Mitspracherecht hatte wenn es um den Weihnachtsbaum in seinem Haus ging. Ihn darüber sein Leid klagen zu hören war ein fester Bestandteil eines jeden Weihnachtsfestes gewesen seit er und Catherine das erste Weihnachten in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung verbracht hatten. Mathilda hatte darüber gelacht, aber auch jedes Mal die Augen verdreht, weil Julius einfach nicht aufhören konnte sich zu beschweren. Sie wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie es dieses Jahr schmerzlich vermissen würde.

Justus nickte langsam. „Ich erinnere mich, wie er letztes Jahr aussah.“

Mathilda lächelte sanft. „Denkst du, wir bekommen ihn so ähnlich hin?“

Justus hob die Schultern und sah zu ihrem Baum. „Unserer war kleiner. Aber es war Schmuck übrig und Mama hat sich darüber beschwert, dass Papa keinen größeren gekauft hatte.“

„Ich erinnere mich an diesen letzten Teil“, stimmte Mathilda ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

Justus hob den Deckel von der Kiste und lehnte ihn vorsichtig an die Seite des Tisches. „Wir müssen mit der blauen Lichterkette anfangen!“

„Lass uns zu aller erst alles sortieren, einverstanden?“ Mathilda rutschte nach von, bis sie nur noch auf der Kante der Couch saß und gerade so über die Kante des Kartons hinein sehen konnte. „Vielleicht stellen wir den Karton auf den Boden, dann können wir alles für den Baum hier auf den Tisch legen und den Rest trägst du erst einmal zum Esstisch.“

Justus nickte, aber er versucht nicht selbst den Karton zu bewegen und wartete geduldig bis Mathilda ihn zur Seite gestellt hatte, bevor er begann die einzelnen Gegenstände mit mehr Zurückhaltung und Vorsichtig als nötig war heraus zu holen. Mathilda war sich sicher, dass Justus sich genauso so sehr wie sie selbst der Tatsache bewusst war, dass jeder einzelne dieser Gegenstände zuletzt von Catherine in den Händen gehalten wurde.

Justus erklärte ihr in sehr ernstem Tonfall für jeden einzelnen Gegenstand, wo er im letzten Jahr in der Wohnung seiner Eltern gestanden hatte. Als Titus sich kurze Zeit später zu ihnen gesellte, fiel ihm die Aufgabe zu alles, was sie nicht für den Baum brauchten, zum Esstisch im angrenzenden Zimmer zu tragen. Die ersten zwei Mal, die Titus dieser Anweisung folgte, beobachtete Justus ihn mit Adleraugen und griff erst nach dem nächsten Gegenstand, nachdem er sich hatte vergewissern können, dass sein Onkel den ihm anvertrauten Gegenstand sorgsam auf dem anderen Tisch abgelegt hatte.

Es war gleichzeitig das traurigste und rührendste Schmücken eines Weihnachtsbaumes, an das Mathilda sich erinnern konnte. Es war gefüllt von all den Erinnerungen, die Justus an das letzte Weihnachten mit seinen Eltern hatte, und das trieb ihnen allen dreien mehr als einmal die Tränen in die Augen. Aber es war auch das erste Mal, dass Justus bereit war über eine Erinnerung an seine Eltern zu sprechen und das war für ihn ein größerer Fortschritt, als Mathilda es noch für lange Zeit erwartet hatte.

Das Weihnachtsfest in diesem Jahr würde kein einfaches werden, aber vielleicht würden sie es zusammen trotzdem schaffen es mit Frohsinn, warmen Erinnerungen und neu erweckter Hoffnung für die Zukunft zu füllen.

  
  



End file.
